


Multiplying the Paperwork like Buckyballs

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Gen, Some Humor, coulson's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil cracks under the pressures of buckyballs. Or maybe just paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiplying the Paperwork like Buckyballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> So I decided to try this. I can't say I'm up to doing anything really thoughtful or serious because of job related stress. I'm trying to do light-hearted or funny or cracky or maybe fluffy stuff instead.
> 
> I added _[The Avengers, Any, Beer... Now there's a temporary solution](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/587717.html?thread=81684677#t81684677)_ to buckyballs. This happened.
> 
> And there were supposed to be more Avengers in this, but the paperwork took over.

* * *

“That is such a temporary solution.”

Coulson nodded in agreement, sipping slowly from the beer. “It is. And this should be a lot stronger than it is.”

“Getting drunk isn't going to make the furballs go away,” May went on. “It isn't going to find Bucky or stop the others from multiplying. The greatest scientific minds in the world are in the other room. They could be working together. Instead, they're petting and naming these things. And you're in here drinking.”

“Yes.”

“Any particular reason _why_ you're in here drinking?”

“You know how I usually like paperwork?”

“Yes. You are rather freakish about it.”

“That,” Coulson said, burping as he pointed, “is the paperwork for the buckyballs.”

May studied the stack of paperwork crowding him out of the room. She finally nodded. “There is only one thing to do now.”

“Oh?”

“Make the buckyballs eat that.”


End file.
